


In Sickness & In Health

by anakien



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, Mikami has the Death Note, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Mikami takes care of you (kind of) when you get sick.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In Sickness & In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is NOT what I usually post... don't judge me for this ahaha. I blame this all on a certain Tumblr post I saw by mikami that was a bunch of headcanons for what Mikami would be like in a relationship. The general consensus was that he'd be pretty bad at relationships and likely wouldn't date, but it definitely got me thinking.
> 
> Also, I've never written a self-insert, second person fic in my LIFE - literally, in probs about 8-9 years of writing fanfiction. But there's a first time for everything, right?
> 
> & don't worry! My next chapter for Back From the Dead is in the works. I haven't forgotten about it! Just had to get this one out first :)
> 
> I don't own DN or the characters. Please R&R!

You sigh as you pad into your boyfriend's apartment, letting yourself in. The bag of take-out swings on your arm. You're had a horrible headache all day, and really, all you want is to eat, relax, and go to bed.

You lock the door behind you and call out. "Teru?"

"Good evening," he calls out from his office. You walk over and pause in the doorway, and he turns and smiles.

You hold up the take-out. "I brought dinner," you say.

"Excellent," he says.

You lower your arm. "I'll go prepare it."

He turns back to his desk. "I will join you in a few minutes."

You head towards the kitchen and wash your hands. Grabbing a few plates from the cupboard, you set them down on the counter and pull out the boxes of food from your bag. You picked up some sushi from the mart close to your office and plate it. You grab yours and go sit down at the table.

The first bite tastes good, but there's something off about the second. You chew slowly for a moment and shrug it off, mind going to other things.

It really had been a long day. You'd barely had a lunch break, and it had been one thing straight after another. You sigh and rub at your eyes. You've had an awful headache all damn day, and it's only just getting worse.

Suddenly, your stomach churns. Your half-eaten plate of sushi no longer looks as appetizing as it was when you first started eating almost ten minutes ago. Ugh.

Your stomach twists once more, violently, and you press a hand to your mouth. Pushing your chair back, you rush away from the table and into the bathroom, falling down in front of the toilet.

You vomit. When you're finishing, you lean one elbow on the seat and cup your head in your hands. Your stomach rolls, the nausea lingering.

"[Y/N]?" Teru's footsteps grow louder as he comes toward the bathroom. You turn your face away from the door, staring at the wall. You don't really want him to see you like that.

"Avoid the sushi," you say as he pauses in the doorframe. You sneak a peek in his direction. He's looking at you with a faintly disgusted look, and only tries to school his expression into something more neutral when he notices you watching.

You swallow, feeling spit pool in your mouth, and you turn back towards the toilet and heave once more. Vaguely, you are aware that he hesitates for a moment more before coming and laying a hand on your shoulder in what's meant to be a soothing manner.

In the mirror, his expression is still the same slightly disgusted one as before, and you groan once you're finished throwing up again.

You rest your forehead against the toilet seat. "I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight," you say.

"I think you would rest better in the bed," Teru says quietly, removing his hand.

You look up and instantly feel dizzy. You lean back against the toilet.

"No, I'd hate to wake you up a million times in the middle of the night, going back and forth," you say, swaying slightly. You put forth your best reassuring smile.

Teru doesn't look convinced, but he also doesn't look like he's going to argue. He opens his mouth to say something else, but you're overcome by another wave of nausea and turn away back to the toilet.

When you're finished, he's gone. You can hear the faint noises of dishes clattering in the other room. Teru must be cleaning up what's left of your dinner.

You groan and scoot back against the wall, closing your eyes. You take deep, even breaths, trying to calm your stomach. Which is hard, because you feel really, really shitty.

"[Y/N]," Teru says, and you open your eyes to look at him. "I have work to do."

"Oh," you say. It's late, but that has never stopped him before. You don't know what you expected - for him to coddle you? That just isn't Teru, even when you aren't sick.

You must hesitate for a moment too long, because his expression shifts.

"Of course," you say, ducking your head. "I would never want to get in the way of your work."

He nods and turns. You can hear his footsteps padding away.

You can't help it, but your eyes well up with tears. You feel terrible, and hell, even if Teru's not the most emotionally expressive or open boyfriend, it would be nice for a little bit of comfort. It sounds like the footsteps pause outside, so you sniff, hold your breath, and wipe your eyes.

Footsteps resume walking outside and taper off until you can't hear them anymore.

When you press a hand to your forehead, you feel warmer than normal. You feel the backs of your cheeks. Great. Maybe it isn't the sushi that's making you sick, after all.

You sniff again, pathetically. You scoot back up to the toilet and rest your forehead on the cool porcelain, closing your eyes.

"[Y/N]," Teru says quietly.

"I'm good, I promise," you say, unmoving. You don't even open your eyes.

He doesn't respond, but instead you hear the sounds of him moving and shuffling things around.

Curiosity gets the better of you, and you look over at him. He's sitting on the floor a couple of feet away from you, his briefcase and laptop on his left side.

He ignores your surprised look and instead opens his laptop, balancing it on his left thigh. He starts typing away on some memo, but remains sitting on the ground.

You can't help the small smile that forms. Hesitantly, you scoot back to lean up against him and the wall. He lets you rest your head against his shoulder without saying anything.

He looks over at you, and you smile at him. He returns a small one.

* * *

"Delete, delete, delete."

You wake up to Teru muttering something above you.

You're a mix of cold and clammy and hot and nauseous, and everything feels like it's spinning around you.

You stir and realize you're lying down with your head on his thigh. You whimper a little when you try to move.

When he notices you stirring, he stops muttering and presses a hand on your forehead, trying to get you to still. You do as he guides and stop stirring, letting your head drop back down to his thigh.

He moves his hand and stays silent. Instead of a laptop, you hear the scratch of a pen on paper. You slow your breathing, trying to make the nausea pass again.

He must think you're asleep again, because he starts to mutter. "Delete. Delete. Delete."

What's he doing? You're not really sure, but it sounds soothing. The rhythmic sound of it all slowly rocks you back to sleep. Whatever it is, you can ask him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly going for an AU where [Y/N] was unaware of the Death Note. I can't see Mikami getting in a relationship after he got the notebook, so you must've been around before that, but I also can't imagine that he would put you before the notebook & before Kira any time. So woila - this was born. Kind of a tragic headcanon, I think. 
> 
> I have a few other ideas; I may potentially turn this into a series of one-shots if I actually round them up well enough. Please R&R!


End file.
